


Come The Morning Light Now, Baby

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [10]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Vampire-typical violence, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Gun (1986) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: Vampires mated for life, and the idea of having lost Michael was dreadful.Dwayne wouldn't survive without him, and even if he could, he didn't want to.
Relationships: Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Who Wants To Live Forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to live forever?  
> Who dares to love forever?
> 
> When love must die...

He would have gladly left the Sun take him.

Vampires mated for life, and the idea of having lost Michael was dreadful.  
Dwayne wouldn't survive without him, and even if he could, he didn't want to.

"Dwayne..." A voice came from behind him, soft and gentle.  
"Leave me, Paul." He said, cutting him off. He didn't want to talk. At that moment, he didn't even want to _exist_.

But Paul wasn't one to give up easily. "Please, Dwaynie. Get up, we gotta go!" He insisted.  
"Go then." Dwayne told him, resigned. "But I'm staying."  
"The Sun is coming..." There was concern in his voice, genuine care. Friendship.

But Dwayne was determined too. He'd made up his mind already.  
 **"I don't care. Go."** Dwayne knew he couldn't compel him, it only worked on humans, but it was the only thing he could do to make Paul understand he really meant that. He didn't want to be saved this time.

Michael had left for good, there was no reason for him to live anymore, if theirs could still be called life, that is.  
He just wanted to be left to die, was that too much to ask?

Paul sighed and walked away.  
Dwayne was relieved, now he could finally have burned in peace.

If only it had been that easy.  
"Marko! Dave!" He heard Paul call out. "Help a guy out, wouldn't you?"

~

 _'Fuck.'_ Marko thought as soon as he saw Dwayne. ' _This is worse than I imagined.'_  
"Hey, buddy. Come on, get up. It's time to go." He told him as David helped to lift him.  
"Leave me here..." Dwayne murmured, looking at him with pleading eyes.  
"Fat chance!" Marko replied, then turned to David. "He'll ride with me, help me get him on."

"My bike..." Dwayne protested weakly as they sat him down on Marko's.  
"She'll be okay," Marko promised him, turning to look at him, "we'll come back for her tomorrow night. Don't worry."  
Dwayne just sighed.

"Now I need you to hold tight, okay? Can you do that for me, bud?"  
Dwayne nodded, resigned, and wrapped his arms around Marko's waist, his mind going back to hours before when he had held onto Michael.  
 _'I'll never have anything like that again...'_

The wind against his face wiped away the tears that Dwayne had cried, but couldn't hide the bloody tracks they had left behind, and Dwayne felt them burn like holy water, as if they could leave physical scars as well as emotional ones.

~

They were back at the hotel now, the boys trying to understand what they could do to help their brother.  
The ride back had been quieter than usual, they'd all come down from their blood-high quickly once they realized the gravity of the situation.

 _'So here you have it, the side effect of choosing a mate...'_ David thought. He pitied Dwayne, really. His was a pain David wouldn't wish on his worst enemies.  
Once a vampire chose their mate they couldn't afford to lose them. If they were rejected by their chosen mate they'd lose their will to live, as was happening to Dwayne.

"I'd do it again." Dwayne replied, whispering. "Even if it kills me, I'll never regret falling for him or choosing to act on it. I've never been as happy as I was with him."  
David looked over at Marko and smiled softly. "I know." He said, aware of how lucky he'd been that Marko had been able to accept him regardless of his nature.

"He'll come back." David assured Dwayne, turning back to him and patting his back.  
"How can you be so sure?" Dwayne asked, unconvinced.  
"I've seen the way he looks at you." David answered simply.

"And how does he look at me?" Dwayne asked, even though he didn't need David to tell him. How could he ever forget?  
Michael looked at him like he hung the moon and stars, like he was the best thing that ever happened to him.

David smirked, confidence in his voice as he spoke. "The same way you look at him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short explanation of my take on mates.  
> Mates are chosen, that's to say the vampire can choose whether or not to pursue the person they feel drawn to.  
> If they don't, they'll still feel very attracted to them and may lose control around them, but nothing else happens.  
> If they do though, it's forever. Vampires mate for life, so if their chosen mate rejects them it's over. They'll lose all their will to live and, slowly but surely, they'll let themselves die.


	2. I Don't Wanna Be Obsessed By My Desire

Michael rode towards the boardwalk wanting desperately to get lost in the crowd, convinced they wouldn't attack with so many people around. He could only hope he was right. 

He'd felt paranoid even while riding, turning around ever so often to check he wasn't being followed, but now he knew exactly what he needed to calm down, and smiled as he reached his first destination.

 _'Thank God for 24/7 supermarkets.'_ He thought as he walked in.

In no time he found what he'd been looking for: two pints of ice cream, both chocolate.  
Next stop, the videostore.

He entered and walked through the store going straight to the classics.

Looking around, the first one he saw was Dracula, 1931.  
 _'Oh, hell no.'_ Definitely not what he was looking for.

Looking around through some other sections, Michael found The Fearless Vampire Killers and Salem's Lot.  
 _'For fuck's sake!'_

He shook his head and walked away. _'New stuff, that's what I need.'_ He told himself walking towards the _latest movies_ label.

 _'Let's see, what do we have here?'_  
Fright Night.  
 _'Not here too, come on.'_ He pleaded silently, then turned to the next one.  
The hunger.  
 _'No. No matter how handsome David Bowie is. I am_ not _watching a vampire movie tonight!'_

Next one.  
Near dark.  
 _'For real? Is it a fucking joke?'_

In the end he found a copy of Top Gun and sighed, relieved.  
 _'Well, Tom Cruise_ is _kinda hot.'_ Michael reasoned. _'As long as I ignore his fucked-up teeth...'_

He chuckled, but then a shiver ran through his spine as he remembered _other_ teeth, pointed and sharp.  
He paid and left the store quickly, but couldn't quite shake away that feeling, a mix between disillusionment and fear.

~

When he walked out and noticed the first rays of light on the horizon, a quote came to his mind. ' _No man knows till he has suffered from the night how sweet and dear to his heart and eye the morning can be.'_ He was sure it was from one of those summer readings he'd done the past years, but couldn't remember what book it was from.

As he walked back to his bike something caught his eye, all those _missing_ flyers that were all over the boardwalk.  
Michael stopped to look at them, wondering if Dwayne and the boys had been behind every single one of those deaths. 

_'Forget it, I don't really want to know, anyway.'_ He told himself, and headed back home.

~

Michael didn't even try to be quiet this time, he rode all the way home and slammed the door shut as soon as he was in his room, then locked it.  
He didn't want to be bothered and could do without seeing his family for a while.

He wrapped himself in his bedsheets and dived into his ice cream as the movie started.

**On March 3, 1969 the United States Navy established an elite school for the top one percent of its pilots.**

Michael tried his best to focus on the words on the screen but, despite his best efforts, his mind wandered, and Michael thought he heard those laughters again.

He turned up the volume even more, Top Gun Anthem blasting from his room to the whole house, but Michael didn't care if he woke up his family. He had to get those laughters out of his mind.

**_Its purpose was to teach the lost art of aerial combat and to insure that the handful of men who graduated were the best fighter pilots in the world._ **

_'Okay, I'll focus now.'_

**They succeeded.**

Michael didn't, his mind back to the beach once again.

**Today, the Navy calls it Fighter Weapons School. The flyers call it: TOP GUN**

Michael sighed. It was gonna be a struggle, but he was determined to enjoy the damn movie.

~

8 am found him crying and singing along to _You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling._  
 _"We had a love, a love, a love you don't find everyday._ _So don't, don't, don't, don't let it slip away"_

Surprisingly, he couldn't even finish one pint of ice cream during the whole movie.  
No matter how hungry he felt, each time he had tried to swallow a spoonful he had felt a wave of nausea coming up, begging him to stop.

Tired, he gave up on eating and curled up on his bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes.  
When he fell asleep, Michael dreamt of tender touches and pale yellow eyes, of a sweet kiss and lips covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Kenny Loggins' Playing With The Boys (from the Top Gun's Soundtrack)
> 
> The quote is from Bram Stoker's Dracula.
> 
> If you weren' familiar with [Tom Cruise's middle tooth](https://img-9gag-fun.9cache.com/photo/a73KOpb_460s.jpg) already I'm very sorry I introduced it to you, you'll never unsee it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Titles come from Guns N Roses' Don't Cry and Queen's Who Wants To Live Forever


End file.
